It is known that in curling the player, after a run-up stretch, slides toward the goal with the curling stone. In front of a line marking the end of the sliding stretch, the player releases the curling stone after having given it the exact direction and speed. During the sliding phase, the player takes up an almost kneeling position by placing one leg, in a bent position, in front and sliding with that leg on the sole of the shoe. At the same time, the other leg is placed, in a bent position, toward the back and with the shoe tucked under for sliding on the cap of the toe part of the shoe of that leg that is dragged behind, without the knee of that leg touching the ice. During this phase, the shoes should not impair the player's ability to slide and should not scratch the ice. Currently, conventional winter shoes or hiking boots are still used for this sport.
By means of the present invention, the objective is to be achieved, among other things, of optimally adapting a pair of shoes to the differing requirements for each shoe that occur during play in the sport of curling.
This objective is achieved by a pair of shoes having one shoe formed to serve as a sliding shoe by having a sole with a sliding surface of a low coefficient of friction relative to ice and another shoe adapted to serve as a run-up and drag shoe having sole with tread areas of a high coefficient of friction relative to ice and a toe cap having a low coefficient of friction relative to ice.
By means of the measures according to the invention, an optimal sliding of the player with the sliding shoe is possible during the sliding phase, and in addition, the player, during the run-up, has a better acceleration by means of the run-up and drag shoe. In this case, the ice is not damaged, and the flexibility of the soles is not impaired. The shoes may be designed to absorb heat and shocks, and may be developed as sports shoes, especially in the way of running shoes, namely to be very light. The sliding elements forming the sliding surface may have different weight distributed on them so that a change of direction is possible still during the sliding phase.
While I have shown and described various embodiments in accordance with the present invention, it is understood that the same is not limited thereto, but is susceptible of numerous changes and modifications as known to those skilled in the art, and I, therefore, do not wish to be limited to the details shown and described herein, but intend to cover all such changes and modifications as are encompassed by the scope of the appended claims.